


Yellow is a Very Influential Colour

by Icy_Rose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, I haven't decided yet, M/M, Might have different POV's in different works, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Side stories within, Technically Sister's POV, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Rose/pseuds/Icy_Rose
Summary: Your life is full of random shit. There's always something happening. But that's how you planned it right?Your best friend is hopeless when it comes to having actual crushes. He acts all cocky, but he has no fucking clue how to deal with crushes. Your brother is the same way, except he just brushes you off. Your friends throw insane parties and are prone to awful injuries that should've killed them, but everyone's still alive somehow. You're also pretty sure your neighbours are cops...





	

You know what Tucker’s thinking, he’s easy to read. 

“I don’t have a crush on him!” His eyes say otherwise and you keep your smile hidden. It had been three days since the Dakota twins’ party. Three days since a nerf dart hit David Washington in the eye. Three days since Tucker was the only one sober enough to administer first aid on a very grumpy blonde. That is… as soon as he stopped laughing. He told you about the whole endeavour the following morning over lunch since you were too busy that night “dancing on the counter while singing ‘single ladies’ and talking very loudly about the chick you hooked up with last weekend.” 

“It wasn't just one chick” You told him.

“Okay yeah…. Wait, what?!”

He told you about how the guy was very tipsy and babbled a lot and was ‘kind of cute’ but he definitely didn’t have a crush on him. 

You ask him out for coffee later, knowing full well that Tucker’s “not crush” works at the cafe. He nods and tells you that he’ll have to bring Junior. You tell him it’s fine. He’s like your own kid without having one. You’d never carry through a full term, that’s too much commitment. You’re not ready to be a full time mother, Tucker’s kid is enough. You wave goodbye and part ways, “See you later” his car starts and you’re alone again. 

Your phone dings, informing you that your stupid brother is asking you to pick up groceries because he’s “stuck at work.” Work meaning sitting on the couch watching a marathon that he simply couldn't miss. You tell him to ask his boyfriend to go pick up stuff, you’re busy. He calls bullshit on that “also Simmons and I are just friends asshole.” 

“Yeah friends with benefits” you text back and walk to your car for an impromptu trip to the store. 

He tells you to fuck off and sends you the grocery list.

 

* * *

“You know, Kai” Tucker’s handing his son a napkin, trying to keep his eyes away from the front of the cafe. “Something tells me you knew he would be here.” You feign ignorance, sipping your coffee and letting your eyes wander around the cafe. Junior is covered in cake crumbs and his face has whipped cream on it.

Tucker makes to tell you off, but he’s smiling. Both about his son and the fact that you know everything that happens in this town. You hand Junior the other half of your pastry, his face lights up as he gobbles it down. Gathering your things, you get up to leave, “His name is Wash and he’s single” You catch a glimpse of Tucker’s little smirk as the door shuts behind you. You ould probably be the best lowkey wingman ever. Probably. If Tucker knew how to talk to the people he crushed on.

 

* * *

The couch is calling you, but so is the pile of dishes. One just happens to be more interesting than the other. You sigh and start doing the stupid dishes. Stupid… stupi- oh shit the groceries. You left the fucking groceries at the store when you got distracted by the hot checkout guy. The really, really hot checkout guy with a nice butt and holy shit was Dex gonna lose it.

You forgo the dish duty for your car keys, mentally berating yourself.

 

* * *

“How do you just forget a cart full of groceries?!” Could he not talk with food in his mouth for once? At least he seems to be getting better, probably due to Simmons. You roll your eyes and stack the last of the soup cans in his cabinet. “It’s here now, fucking chill.”

Grif huffs and throws the plastic bags in a container. You ask him about how job hunting is going. He asks you the same question. You both sit in silence and listen to the cars outside. 

“You know you’d probably have an easier time if you moved out of Tucker’s place and actually settled down with someone.”

“And your life would be easier if you fucking asked Simmons to marry you already.”

He laughed, shoving you toward the door. Simmons is always a touchy subject with him. “Okay thanks for stopping by sis, love you bye.” A door shut in your face, the usual when visiting Dex. You make your way back to your car. What a day it’s been today…

 

* * *

The drive home is awful. Traffic sucks, the radio sucks, and your car is almost out of gas. You wonder if Tucker made dinner or if he ordered out. Either way there better be food when you get there. If you get there. God the traffic is horrible. You honk your horn despite knowing that it won’t do anything. It just makes a lot of noise, causing the rest of the traffic to follow suit with obnoxious honking. Domino effect. At least it’s moving a little bit...

What is with this awful traffic today anyways? It’s usually not this bad. You see the lights first. Oh a car wreck what else is new. Wait a minute, that’s Tex’s car. Tex ran into… oh shit. 

You turn on your hazards and park on the side of the highway. Tex is sitting in the back of the ambulance. The paramedics are extracting Maine from York’s car. She beckons you over, letting the police know that “it’s okay she’s a friend.” You take a seat next to her.

“Where’s York?” You ask and she looks at the wrecked car. 

“They took him about 10 minutes ago… I didn’t see how bad he was, no one will let me get close or help.”

She didn’t look too injured, a few cuts here and there. Probably was going to have bruises, but surely was in better shape than the man still trapped in the car. You look back towards the blonde.

“Do you want me to call Church?”

“Nah. I suspect the hospital already called Carolina for York so Church shouldn’t be too far behind on the news.”

You don’t remember how long you sat there, but it was long enough for them to get Maine out of the car and finally take him to the hospital. The only major thing you saw was the rather large shard of glass protruding from his throat. You ask Tex if she needed a ride home. She declined saying something about Church coming soon. You get in your car sitting there a bit trying to process everything. You wonder if Tucker’s heard, you wonder if Wash has heard of his best friend’s accident, you wonder if Maine will be ok. You drive home. You're not super close to either of them, but you’ll visit them both in the hospital tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So this is my first time posting a non-joke fic to this site and also my first time writing in second person POV. It was actually really interesting writing this way and honestly, it didn't work any other way. Second POV was how I started the first line and changing to third person made everything sound weird. So, voilà! 
> 
> I'd also like to point out that while this is originally a Tuckington fic, it felt best to explore it from Kaikaina's POV. Rest assured, this may be a side story to the actual fic. I haven't decided yet.


End file.
